On&on  extras
by y8ay8a
Summary: Spin-off of some sorts to the story on&on. Irrelevant to the main plot line and most chapters, if not all, will concern Lily. Because I love her so much :D


**Truth is, I had planned on the first extra being Negitoro, but this tugged at me, and I was a little scared that if I didn't write it NOW, it would like…evaporate. I know you artists know what I'm talking about; when you're inspired for something, if you don't DO IT NOW, you'll either never make it or it won't come out as good.  
>So anyways.<br>This will be a series of chapters concerning Lily and other characters. It'll flesh out what I didn't get to write about in on&on, and that like…some of you probably would like to read.**

**This chapter takes place about three to four months before the first chapter of on&on.**

When Meiko cracked her eyes, she had the unpleasant impression someone was drilling a hole in her head. The room was too bright and she groaned, bringing the covers over her head. As she tried to get back to sleep, she noticed the scent of the bed sheets. Honey and…something she couldn't quite place. Well, it wasn't the first time she was too drunk to drive home and had slept over at Lily's place. She yawned and grabbed her pillow into a tight hug, snuggling with it as she did her best to forget her headache and drift back to dream land.  
>But her movement seemed to have woken the other woman; she could feel the mattress shift beside her. It wasn't the first time they fell asleep in the same bed either…even if Lily's apartment, having the same configuration as Miku's, had a spare room (which had been furnished to accommodate the twins whenever they slept over at their sister's place). When Meiko would wake up in Lily's bed, it usually would be whenever Lily was too drunk to be bothered to make the effort to drag Meiko into the spare room before getting herself to her own bed (because Meiko inevitably would be much drunker than Lily by the end of the night). Lily simply would drag Meiko with her and they'd fall asleep as is; clothed, jewellery still on, smeared make up, everything. It wasn't a pretty sight in the morning. Nevertheless, when she woke, the blonde would simply roll out of bed and eventually be back with water for the both of them and some aspirin. Which Meiko craved right now, so as she felt her move, she thanked god for a small relief.<br>Lily didn't get of bed as she usually would've. Meiko felt her scoot closer, and realized she could feel her breath on her back. Which in turn made her realize she wasn't wearing a top. Which in turn made her realize she wasn't only missing her top; she wore nothing at all. Her eyes snapped open. She froze for a second when she felt her lips on her skin and her warm hand caress her waist. And when Lily wrapped her arm around her, her fingers going from her stomach down, it served as an alarming wake-up call. Meiko shot out of bed, hugging the pillow to her body to hide it, forgetting her headache in a split second. She stared with very wide eyes as Lily poked her head out of under the covers, a puzzled look on her face.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Meiko found her voice. "…d-did we…?"

Lily sat up. The covers of the bed slipped off her body, exposing her naked torso to the other woman. Meiko's eyes widened even more. She _stared_. The blonde didn't seem to mind it in the least.  
>"Ooooh yeah, we did." She breathed out sexily, a huge grin plastered across her face. "You don't remember?"<p>

"N-no…" She exhaled embarrassedly. Her deep red eyes were glued to the other woman's naked body. Lily looked like a model; tall, svelte, long legs, fairly busty, delicate features, stunningly beautiful electric blue eyes. It didn't surprise her that the blonde had no problem getting laid…Meiko just never thought _she_ would be her lay. "I…I can't believe it, it's the first time I-…t-to do something like this…was I really _that_ drunk…?"

Lily frowned, and her irked expression made it obvious she didn't like her comment. "…Alcohol doesn't create urges, you know." She grumbled. "It just lifts off inhibitions." She added as she stretched to open a drawer of her nightstand. She fished out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

It stopped bothering her that Lily smoked ever since she noticed the blonde was a much more agreeable person if she had her nicotine fix. And this was especially true if she drank the preceding night. Meiko stared at her silently, unsure of what she meant to tell her with this comment.

Lily popped one in her mouth and made her lighter click. "It means, you've wanted to do this." She breathed out as she exhaled smoke. "Alcohol didn't make you do it, it just gave you the nerve to go ahead with it." She explained.

Meiko stared very apprehensively. She doubted it. Of course she doubted it. She _never_ had sex just to have sex, no matter how drunk she was. She had _always_ been in a loving relationship whenever she shared her bed with someone. And it had always been men.  
>So it made for two major shortcomings in the concept the other woman presented her. She had never wanted a woman and she never shared a bed without being in love.<p>

Lily blinked a few times. "…You think it's weird that we bang each other?" She curiously asked.

"Yes!" Meiko bleakly exclaimed.

She stretched to tap the ashes off into an ashtray. "You didn't seem to find it weird last night." The blonde smirked as she moved closer. She set her feet down on the floor, but still sat in bed. "It's actually your fault we ended up doing it."

The short haired woman wasn't ready to believe her. Because she wouldn't have sex like that, and she wasn't attracted to women. Her scepticism showed flagrantly on her features.

Lily exhaled another puff as she observed her for a short moment. "You don't remember?" She nonchalantly asked again.

"…No." Meiko bitterly admitted. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't summon even a fragment of a memory. However, she knew Lily well enough to know the tall blonde wasn't one to lie. Meiko also knew she would have owned up to it had she initiated things; Lily wouldn't have been ashamed about it for one single second. So Meiko had no choice but to believe her. She fidgeted uncomfortably, squeezing the pillow tighter against herself. "…How the hell did I…?"  
>She watched Lily's expression turn into one of those faces she made every time she found something funny at someone else's expense. Meiko hated that it was at her own expense.<p>

"Well," Lily started, trying not to smile too much. She still hadn't covered herself up. "…it basically started with you asking me why being so hot, -thank you, by the way- I didn't have a steady boyfriend." She explained before she took another long drag out of her cigarette. "Can you guess what I answered?"

This indeed had been something she had wanted to know, so Meiko wasn't surprised she ended up asking while in a drunken stupor.  
>Though she saw Lily go home with men a few times, Lily never looked actually interested, even less charmed by any of them. She'd very nonchalantly let them drag her away and she'd never see them again after the night was done. Meiko always wondered why her friend would do it if she was so uninterested. All this had always felt off, and something else weighted very heavily in the balance; a gut feeling Meiko had always had about why Lily never got involved or never was concerned with men. Their present condition only reinforced that feeling. She waited anxiously.<p>

"…_'Why I don't date guys? Gee, Meiko, that's probably 'cause I'd rather date women.'_" Lily quoted herself, watching the other woman's cheeks flare up again.

That was exactly Meiko's guess.  
>The thought Lily might be gay was one that came to her a few weeks after meeting her for the first time. At first it simply had been something different about her that Meiko couldn't place. Then came the flagrant lack of relationship-talk every time Lily talked about herself. She never, ever, ever would mention anything about her love life. Even when Meiko would bring up the one night stands she occasionally had, Lily brushed it off, saying she needed to get laid, and the conversation was over. Meiko couldn't really go any further with that lead anyways since Lily always seemed so blatantly uninterested when a guy picked her up.<br>Which led Meiko to start noticing the way Lily would occasionally scrutinize other women. When it happened that she did stop her gaze on a woman, the cool blue of her eyes would let something very heated show through for a short moment. At first, Meiko thought she had been reading too much into it, imagining things. However, she had no choice but to face it the day she caught the tall blonde staring at _her_ with those eyes. It was unmistakable. Meiko never, ever forgot that one time she did catch that venturing look of fierce, burning hunger, even if it never had happened again. The brunette hadn't known if it was because Lily hadn't been looking at her that way again or simply because she was doing it more subtly. Their present condition had her now guess that it had been because she was being more subtle about it.  
>"…so you really <em>are<em> a…lesbian." Meiko confirmed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock." She sarcastically said, motioning to their nakedness.

A sour expression darkened her features. She didn't like sarcasm very much. On top of it, Lily's behavior had been very confusing, and so Meiko thought she had every right to doubt and make sure. "….But… you went home with guys a couple of times." She pointed out. "…Did you just leave with them and dumped them as soon as you were out to make me believe you …that you were straight?" She tentatively theorized.

"No, I did screw them."

Meiko narrowed her eyes.

Lily puffed out some smoke. "I just use them to get off when I _really_ feel like getting laid and I can't find a girl to do it." She explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Then she seemed to remember something. "Or when you're around too. I only pick guys when you're around 'cause I wasn't sure how well you'd take it if I went home with a woman." She added, before a lecherous grin graced her features. "Obviously, you have nothing against it." She commented as she bent to try and get a glimpse at what Meiko hid with her pillow.

She moved to make sure she was covering herself successfully. "…So you're…bisexual." She carefully stated.

Lily shook her head. "Nah, I'm homo alright. I make the guys shut up 'cause hearing their voices turn me off. Then I sit on them and I think of a sexy lady with a strap on."

Her whole face turned red. She couldn't believe she heard what she had heard. She couldn't believe Lily would have the nerve to say something like that so straightforwardly and so nonchalantly. "…wow." She couldn't believe what she was about to retort either. "Why don't you buy a vibrator or something like that?"

Lily pursed her lips. "It's not the same. You don't feel the other lust for you, and hands running all over your body. Heat, warmth, stuff like that." She explained matter-of-factly. She pensively stared at her tobacco stick for a second, watching the subtle red glow it gave before she turned around to meet red eyes again.  
>"Anyways, I think sexuality is defined by what you actually like, not by what you don't like or don't mind. I really <em>love<em> women, while I merely don't mind guys. A bisexual would love both." She explained a bit ambiguously. Lily took another drag of her cigarette and stretched to tap the ashes into the ashtray before explaining a bit more. "I don't mind being touched or letting them put it in…but I don't give them oral and I don't kiss them. I don't fall in love with them either. Heck, I can't even fall asleep in the same bed as a guy so I don't bring them here, I always go to their place. I only bring women here. So I really do think I'm a dyke."

Little by little, she was starting to understand. Lily made some sort of sense. Meiko's eyes wandered down slightly. She noticed love bites on the blonde's lower stomach.  
><em>Holy shit. Does this mean I- <em>She stopped herself from thinking any further.

Because of the blank stare Meiko was giving her, Lily decided to give another example. "Think of it like that. You know those people who get married and have kids, and then suddenly they realize that they're gay like…really freakin' late? Not those who knew but still got married 'cause they wanted kids and stuff. Those who really didn't know until real late."

She nodded slowly. "…Yeah…?" The same bruises also were on Lily's neck and torso. She probably hadn't noticed earlier because of the blonde hair falling over her shoulders and breasts.

"I think they're like me. They _don't mind_ the opposite sex and because we're brought up in a world where we have this path that we get married and have kids, they don't think twice about it. And they don't get why having sex is such a big deal until they try it with another man or another woman." Lily explained.

Meiko didn't know if this was a theory she had or if she knew for a fact that's how it was, but now that she explained, she could sort of see it.

Lily exhaled smoke for one last time before she stubbed out her cigarette. "If I were stuck up and scared of facing myself, I prolly would have gotten a boyfriend and stuff, 'cause I don't mind doing it. But then I'd live a very passionless life 'cause I wouldn't actually enjoy it. Makes sense?"

The brunette sighed. "Yeah. I get it."

She smiled and stretched her arms over her head. Meiko couldn't tear her eyes off her perky breasts. "So…" Lily's smile grew into a smirk as she noticed this. "…you asked me if I'd do you." She said, to pick up the story where they'd left it.

She wasn't surprised she would have asked. Meiko could guess her drunken mind had wanted to confirm what that look had been and if Lily really had been checking her out. "…so then, when I asked that…you jumped me?" She mumbled.

The blonde looked just a bit offended. "…Of course not. I know you just were wondering if you looked as hot to a dyke as you do to men. I didn't take you asking that as a green light."  
>She scrutinized her. Meiko was a very voluptuous woman; the perfect hourglass. She had a large bust, womanly hips and a tiny waist. A body that would easily put a pin-up girl to shame. With her captivating crimson eyes being framed by a very feminine visage, Lily wondered who would every turn down such a woman.<br>"I just told you I would _definitely_ screw you in a heartbeat, given the opportunity." She said without a hint of shame.

Meiko wasn't taken aback by the blonde's honesty. She simply stared back at her.

Lily leaned back slightly, a knowing smile on her features. "Do you remember what you answered then?"

She dreaded hearing it. Meiko knew she wasn't most eloquent when she was drunk.

"… _'That's pretty convenient,'_" Lily imitated Meiko's voice shockingly well. "… _' 'cause I'd let you screw me in a heartbeat.'" _

Well, it wasn't as bad as she had imagined. It was somewhat articulate. She knew she could have been much more-…wait, had she said _that_? Her face fell.

"And _then_ we fucked like animals." Lily finished.

Meiko stared at her like she had grown two heads. But no matter what, evidence only corroborated Lily's retelling. Their nakedness. The love bites all over Lily's body. The way their clothes were scattered around the bed. And Lily really wasn't one to lie.

"…you really don't remember?" She asked a little more kindly. She thought that maybe since now she knew of the events, it would ring a bell.

She squeezed the pillow to herself. Meiko was starting to get a little cold. "…No."

"…Let me remind you, then." Lily grinned cheekily.

Meiko decided to brush it off, get dressed and get out as soon as possible. And try and forget all this. She started to pick up her clothes. Unfortunately, she had to approach the bed to do so, and the blonde took the opportunity to grab her arm and pull her back in bed. She had her trapped under her before Meiko knew it and she held her hands down with hers.

"I was serious." Lily murmured, closing in to brush her lips against her neck and up the line of her jaw.

She could have pushed her off; Meiko was considerably stronger than the blonde. But as her naked body came against hers, she was hit with so many sensations at once, it made her dizzy and incredibly weak. She couldn't even find it herself to protest. Lily's skin was completely smooth, much softer and much more delicate than what she was used to. Lily's chest wasn't as ample as her own, but being used to a man's body, Meiko still felt a tremendous difference. Lily's body was very slender, and she was much lighter than what she was used to. It all felt so unnervingly good. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying all this.  
>Meiko felt her breath on her lips. Her heart beat violently in her chest at the thought Lily would kiss her, and because her body grew warmer along with it, she understood those furious heartbeats weren't due to distress or apprehension. She should have wished for Lily to release her, let her walk out and never bring it up again…but she found herself wishing she would hurry up and do it.<p>

Seeing that even being sober the brunette wasn't pushing her away, Lily gathered that she could move them a step ahead. She pressed her lips to hers much more gently than she had the previous night; she didn't want to scare her. It didn't take a second for Meiko to kiss her back. Lily released her hands to let her fingers wander, and was a bit surprised that as soon as she was free, the brunette's arms came around her neck to hug her closer. She took that as a permission to go even further. She pushed her tongue in her mouth, driving them into a much more heated kiss, and she explored her curves again with one hand. Even if she hadn't been as drunk as the brunette had been, the memory of her body was fuzzy in Lily's mind. She was extremely pleased to be able to get another feel.

Meiko hadn't realized she had gotten damp down there before she felt Lily's hand caress her thigh and approach her privates. In mild panic, she broke the kiss and met her eyes. It made the blonde halt her movement, and she gazed back at her. Of course she wouldn't continue if Meiko wasn't ready for her to. They might have done it the previous night, but now there was no alcohol to help throw away the brunette's inhibitions or to excuse this behavior in her mind. Tentatively, Lily met her lips again for a short moment, as if to ask her consent. The other woman didn't react, and still watched her. But Meiko's arms were still around her neck, so Lily did it once more, lingering a little longer. When she pulled back, Meiko's eyes were now closed. Lily decided to kiss her a third time, and this time they kissed each other ardently. So the blonde moved her hand until it rested between the other woman's legs, and she slowly explored her moist flesh.

Lily's hands were delicate and, being a woman, she seemed to know exactly how to touch her without her having to guide her. It was a welcomed change. Meiko spread her legs a little wider, arching her body up into hers. As the blonde pushed three fingers inside, she used her thumb to stroke her clit, and she moved them all in complementary movements. Meiko wrapped her legs around her, moving her hips to follow her thrusts. Lily's scent was tremendously sweet, but that was something she had known for a while. She just didn't know it could increase her lust tenfold. Meiko pressed her face into her neck, moaning feverishly. Her body was quivering, but she felt so incredibly hot. She felt her climax build at an unbelievable speed, and her cloudy mind forgot every ounce of shame she had had. The simple thought that another woman- no, that _Lily_ was fingering her threatened to drive her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back, her toes curled and her nails dug in her back as Meiko felt a powerful orgasm overcome her. She was shaken by a series of small spasms, her breathing erratic, before she relaxed completely.  
>With her eyes closed, she waited to replace her mind.<br>She let Lily touch her. They weren't drunk, yet she let her. Lily didn't impose it on her, even if she had been a little forceful. Meiko could have pushed her off easily. Lily has paused when she saw she had been a bit uncomfortable. Meiko kissed her back _hungrily_ when Lily silently requested the permission to push it a step further. Bottom line was…she was sober, she still did it and she...  
>"…loved it." Meiko breathed, a little shakily.<p>

A wide grin spread across her features, and she went to nibble at her ear. "How 'bout you return the favor, then?" The blonde purred.

Meiko froze. She knew she was serious. But except the previous night, which she didn't remember at all, she had never touched another woman. She had never even thought about doing it. The idea made her uncomfortable and awkward, despite what had just went down. Being touched was easy. Kissing wasn't that much of a big deal either. But to actually caress her…?  
>Meiko stared back at her silently, very discomfited.<p>

Lily's ardors weren't any less diminished by her hesitation. "…'cmon don't be shy." She said, guiding her hand between her legs. She released it when Meiko's fingers touched the inside of her thigh, and the brunette gulped.

She looked down at what she could see with the way Lily held herself a few inches above her body. Meiko gathered herself and moved her hand up slightly, very tentatively touching the already slippery flesh. She was surprised that the other woman was this wet, and she parted her to explore further before she moved her fingers to stroke the small bulge she felt. It didn't feel as weird to be doing this as she thought it would. She heard a pleased hum from Lily and she glanced back up again. Meiko scrutinized the blonde's face as she caressed her; she noticed right away that _that_ ardent glow was there in her habitually cold eyes. She found it fascinated her.  
>Lily bent slightly to meet her lips again; Meiko avidly kissed her. She definitely loved kissing Lily. She rubbed her fingers on her, and could feel her getting even wetter.<p>

Eventually, the blonde pulled back, breathing a little more heavily. "...Finger me. Be rough." She whispered.

Meiko wasn't surprised the other woman would want it this way, but she still blushed a dark shade of red both at being told something like this, and because of the simple idea she of doing it. Still, she moved her fingers down a little and pushed them inside her. Lily exhaled and went to kiss her again. Meiko quickly thrust her fingers hard, as she had been asked to do. Between kisses, the taller woman started moaning breathlessly, meeting her movement with her hips. The brunette felt exhilarated, hearing and feeling her reactions. She didn't get why and she decided not to think about it. When her breathing became too erratic, Lily broke away. Their eyes met.

In the few months she had known her, Meiko had never seen Lily so unguarded. As she writhed on top of her, rocking her hips, breathing very heavily and moaning from time to time, her expression was blissful, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes darkened by lust. Meiko was shaken that she was finding it exceedingly arousing. She felt Lily pull herself up slightly, and before she knew it, she had moved her chest at her face level. It made her gulp, and Meiko was unsure for a second if she dared to go for it or not. The blonde didn't let her hesitate long; she moved her hand under her head and lifted it enough so her mouth was pressed against one of her breasts. Meiko opened her mouth and closed her eyes as she started sucking.

"…almost there…" Lily grunted before she tensed and had a violent spasm. Meiko felt her hand under her head grip her hair a little roughly as Lily muttered some profanity under her breath. Then a loud moan escaped her, her legs twitched, her body shook, she seemed unable to breathe for a few seconds. Gradually, she relaxed and then rolled off her to lie on her back as she took in large puffs of air. Her eyes were closed and a large smile graced her features. Meiko caught herself thinking she was very endearing. A crushingly strong urge to kiss Lily seized her…but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Up until now, Lily had guided her into everything, and she had initiated every one of their kisses. If she moved to be the one who kissed her, Meiko felt she would have completely surrendered. It took everything she had not to move towards the other woman.

Anxiously, the brunette turned her gaze to the ceiling. She wondered if, after all, she was that kind of person that slept around. If maybe, she was that much of a physical person. With what she'd just done, it was enough for her to give it a serious doubt. Even if she'd just gotten release, she was stirred again from having fingered another woman. She was incredibly aroused from the look that had been on Lily's face and the way her voice sounded as she had been working to her climax. Maybe…  
>No.<br>Meiko brought herself back to her senses. No, she knew pertinently she wasn't that type of person. She knew very well she wouldn't enjoy senseless sex with just anyone. Some other doubt started to form inside her mind. The facts were that she had done it in the first place, she had went with it in the second place, and now she felt like kissing her again. But Meiko knew to her core she wasn't that type of person who could get off with just anyone. She knew had it been anyone else than Lily caressing her body this way, she wouldn't have enjoyed herself like she had. Had it been anyone else than Lily…or Kaito, of course.

Meiko hated that she had just thought that. _Oh, hell no, that can't be right.  
><em>  
>Now terribly uneasy, she sat up. This might just have happened, but…but she had gotten caught up in it. It was the effect of alcohol still lingering, curiosity, and the fact that she usually felt so at ease with Lily. It wasn't any more than that. It couldn't be any more than that.<br>But fear was still making her discomfort grow.  
>Now, she wanted to forget what happened. She wanted Lily to know she wouldn't slip again, because…all this wasn't like her at all. Most of all, she didn't want to face whatever painful truth might be tugging at her heart.<br>"…Don't expect it to happen again." She murmured, trying to shake herself out of it.

Lily glanced her way, still smiling. "Yeah right. You're so into me, you won't be able to keep your hands off me." She commented, very amused.

"What are you on about?" Meiko groaned, sounding slightly aggravated. She then threw her a disapproving stare over her shoulder. "You know I love Kaito."

She rolled on her stomach, her eyes very steadily on hers. "Yeah, I know. But you're still attracted to me like a bee to honey." She grinned.

Meiko cursed herself for having turned around to glance at her. Lying on her stomach with her messy blonde hair around her and her eyes gleaming mischievously, Lily looked so upsettingly attractive.  
><em>My god, I could just-<em>  
>Her cheeks turned red again and she obliged herself to break eye contact. "You wish." Meiko muttered as she moved to get out of bed.<p>

Lily caught her arm, stopping her. Her voice was much more serious this time around. "I saw the look in your eyes just now. It took every ounce of your willpower not to kiss me." She said as she also sat up. The other woman was paralysed and stayed her back to her. Lily sighed softly.  
>"…He's oblivious, airheaded, and not noticing you." She reminded her as she ran her fingers down her spine. "But you have needs. Which I can take care of. Which I'm very willing to take care of." Lily moved her hand from her back to around her waist. "…So…until you have him, Mei-chan…" She pulled her to lean back against her, bringing their bodies together. "…I don't see a problem with a night here and there. We're having such a blast together." She whispered, nuzzling into the short brown hair. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I know it could ruin your career."<p>

She hated that she was considering it. It made everything too complicated and she very much wished to think of Lily as nothing more than a close friend. No matter what she truly might be feeling, she really didn't want to think as her as any more than a good friend. "…I'm straight, it won't happen again…" She hard-headedly answered.

Lily forced her to turn around and face her, plunging her eyes into hers. "Don't give me that crap." She sharply answered.

Meiko felt herself whiten slightly. She hated that Lily didn't like pretense. She hated that Lily couldn't just leave things as they were. She wasn't ready to face this.

She exhaled, much slowed down by the expression on the other woman's face. She didn't want to scare her. But she couldn't let her walk out thinking that when they both knew it was bullshit either. "Okay. Straight girls. They sometimes, for whatever reasons, kiss other girls. I know it happens." She then planted her index in her torso. "But you, you fucked me all night. You went down on me not once, but _twice_, 'cause you absolutely loved it and wanted to do it again. And then we did it again this morning. _You_, love, aren't straight. And just 'cause you like bonking guys doesn't mean you can't also like getting it on with me."

Meiko stared back at her, with her cheeks almost as red as her eyes. She hadn't wanted to think about the hickeys on Lily's lower stomach. She tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the images that were forming out of her head. She absolutely hated that she didn't dislike the idea of sticking her tongue down there. She absolutely hated that she was trying very hard to remember what she'd tasted like. But what she hated most was that it had her all fired up again; her body was betraying her.

And Lily was reading her like an open book. She knew what Meiko was thinking; from her wish to deny to what she was picturing herself doing to her in spite of herself. She saw all the kinds of bothered the other woman was. She decided to go for the shock treatment and pulled her in to meet her lips forcefully. As she had expected, it only took a few seconds for Meiko to start kissing her back, hungrily at that. Lily pushed her down again, caressing her body without a single ounce of shame. The brunette pressed into her touch, quickly intoxicated with her again.

When Lily broke the kiss, going for light biting at her neck and shoulder, Meiko pulled her closer and pushed her nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. The way she smelled made her famished, so she let herself explore her with her lips.  
>But it didn't feel enough. She only felt her hunger grow, and one thought kept echoing in her mind. What Lily had suggested a few moments earlier -that the preceding night, she had gotten a <em>real<em> taste of her- was out and out fascinating her. She let her lips wander on her skin. This seed Lily had sown in her head obsessed her. Her intoxicated mind was completely possessed by the idea. She had already started to move down when she realized she was. She couldn't believe she was.

A straight woman definitely wouldn't do this; she had no choice but to admit the truth. "…okay…" Meiko admitted, between heavy breathes and burning kisses on her pale skin. "You…you're right…" She murmured unbelievingly, kissing down her smooth stomach. Her lips met the bruises she had left there the previous night. Sucking gently on them didn't help bringing back the memory of doing so while being drunk. She moved down slightly again and to her disbelief, her mouth had watered as she approached that area between the other woman's legs.  
>"Fuck, you're so right." She incredulously muttered, much more to herself than to Lily. She stuck her open mouth to her to taste her. It wasn't as sweet as her scent let on, and the brunette had the vague impression it might be due to the woman's drinking and smoking habits. But it didn't bother her for a second, because what Meiko loved most didn't taste sweet. And just as what she loved most, she had the distinct feeling she was getting drunk on the other woman's addicting taste. To hell with alcohol, this was way better.<br>She didn't remember what Lily said she had done during the previous night, so to her it felt like the first time. She moved her tongue in circles at her entrance and sucked on the flesh here and there. She quickly felt the other woman's hand come to play in her short hair. She pressed closer and decided that since Lily liked it rough, she could allow herself to bite her gently.

A pleased grunt escaped her, and the blonde arched her back, moving very faintly her hips. "You're good with this." She breathed.

"…I love how you taste…" Meiko simply whispered back, gripping her thighs. She licked and sucked avidly, trying to make her even wetter and get more of it. She pushed with her mouth as Lily moved her hips a little faster. Meiko gripped onto her thighs, which were now shaking because of her imminent orgasm, and she could distinctly feel her twitch in her mouth.

Lily gripped onto the bed sheets and grunted between struggling breathes. Then her body gave in, and she moaned softly, relaxing. "Fuck…" She breathed, a wide smile on her lips. "You're even better when you're not drunk…" She murmured under her breath.

Opting to stay silent, Meiko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She couldn't believe what she had just done, and she couldn't believe she enjoyed it as she did. But there was no running away from this reality. She took her time examining the other woman's body as she climbed back up. Now that she admitted to herself she also was attracted to women, Meiko was seeing it in a very different light.  
>Moving her fingers across her wet skin, watching her very closely, pressing her lips against her from time to time, she realized she was memorizing every inch of her. She was burning it in her memory as if this was her only chance to see her and touch her. Meiko shook herself out of it, and with a not so much clearer mind, she moved to press her lips against her neck in one lengthy, burning kiss. Lily's arms came around her, and she embraced her very comfortingly. The brunette felt very serene in this unexpectedly intimate embrace, and both the emerging anxiety and fiery urges were almost completely trampled. She rested several other kisses, much more gentle ones, up to her cheek and down the line of her jaw until she finally raised her head to look into her eyes. Lily stared back at her so unshielded, it made her heart skip a beat.<br>Those beautiful blue eyes usually seemed to be guarded by a cold steel wall, hiding most emotions, making her look impenetrable and enigmatic. The short haired woman rarely could tell what the blonde was thinking or feeling. But because of the immediate aftereffects of her orgasm, Lily was presently in a vulnerable condition and not in a state of mind she could raise that wall. Meiko read her very well. Her comfort, her well-being, startling warmth, but most of all, a gentleness that she never thought Lily could even feel.  
>It changed Meiko's perception of her, but not in a bad way. She found the blonde incredibly attractive when she would have a secretive air about her. But seeing her as she was now made her completely irresistible, Meiko thought. She slowly reached out to caress her cheek, and the blonde pressed into her hand, smiling contently. Meiko couldn't help herself as the thought went through her mind, and she would have wished not to be thinking this, but…she caught herself reflecting that if she hadn't already been in love with her, well, she would have taken that fall right at this instant.<p>

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily walked to answer whoever had knocked. She wasn't expecting anyone and so, in rare zest of common sense, had locked the door for once. When she opened it, her brows went up slightly. "…That's a surprise." She commented. Meiko stared back at her looking worn out, unsure and, quite frankly, a little miserable. Lily thought she must have had a very rough week, and needed to go get drunk and rant until she had emptied her heart.  
>"Wanna go out for a drink?" She asked as she grabbed a fitted military-style jacket. She started putting it on without waiting for an answer.<p>

Meiko broke eye contact. She couldn't find it in herself to hold this cool stare. "…No." She breathed. "…I'd like us to stay in." She admitted very quietly.

Lily opened her mouth very slowly, not too sure if she had heard right. Then she grinned. "…You came to get laid." She stated a bit too gleefully as she let her in.

Having freshly slept with her, her fantasies had been only of Lily for a few days. She was dismayed when they started including both the blonde and the blue-haired man making love to her. It set in stone the idea she had dreaded. And now as she stood before her again, having had time to digest the events and the newborn idea, Meiko it was indisputable. When she saw Lily, butterflies fluttered in her stomach, her heart accelerated, and she was imbued with a sense of inexplicable exhilaration. These were feelings she could only associate with love. There was absolutely no denying it.  
>The worst part of it was that now that she was aware of it, she realized that seeing Lily had her feel this way for weeks, if not months already. Meiko could only suppose she hadn't made the connexion quicker between the feelings she experienced and love because she never realized she was attracted to women. Because of that, she had simply never realized that what she felt for Lily -may it be how much she enjoyed spending time with her, how emotionally connected to her she felt or how strikingly attractive she found her- wasn't simple appreciation for a good friend and definitely wasn't simple objectivity allowing her to admit that another woman was good-looking. It had been running much deeper.<br>Looking back now, Meiko could also identify crushes she had had way back on other girls. She never had realized this enthusiasm she had felt for these friends had been romantic interest. Meiko had come to the understanding this week that it had always been there. Lily wasn't the first woman in whom she had been interested. She simply was the one who made her face it.

So…she accepted she was attracted to women, there was no denying it. She understood she was in love with Lily, this was also unquestionable. Nonetheless, there was still one thing that didn't make much sense to her. How the hell had she managed to fall in love with her while _still_ loving Kaito as much as she did?  
>She felt like a complete fool.<br>"I can't believe myself…" She muttered as she took off her light leather jacket and kicked off her shoes.

Lily understood this as the other woman not believing that in the end, she did come back for more. Wordlessly, the blonde advanced closer. Meiko stepped back instinctively, but since the entrance of Lily's apartment was small, she bumped into the wall. Lily had her cornered. She brought her hand to her chin, forcing her head up to meet her eyes. "There's nothing to be ashamed of." She whispered before she pressed her lips against hers.

Meiko pulled her closer, instantly forgetting her embarrassment and awkwardness. She hugged her very tightly and devoured her lips until she ran out of breath. Her head felt cloudy and she felt extremely good. "Lily…" She murmured. "…I love…it." Meiko managed to catch herself before making that mistake. She almost declared something she would have regretted. "…I love being with you."

She smiled slightly. "…Should we make it steady, then?" Lily offered in a quiet voice. "No strings attached, of course." Very gently, she massaged her shoulders and arms.

Her lips searched the other woman's skin, quickly remembering how much she had enjoyed herself last time. "I'd like that." Meiko simply answered. With her face pressed against her neck the way it was, her scent was overwhelming and so completely alluring. If she had had any reservations left about what she wanted from the other woman, they would have instantly evaporated right at that moment. She wanted to see her naked again, and she wanted to experience her caresses, her taste, the feel of her body against hers. She felt that if she didn't, she would definitely lose it. Her hands ran down her back, feeling her slim waist, her womanly hips, going down her rear.  
>"I need you…please…" And she almost asked her to make love to her. But Meiko knew better than to ask Lily for something like that. She unbuttoned and unzipped her own pants in a quick twist of her wrist as she pulled her by her shirt. "…Fuck me…" She murmured needily.<p>

The blonde purred. "With pleasure." She answered, and her grin could be heard in her voice. She closed the distance again to claim her lips, and Meiko felt her hands on her hips. In a swift movement, Lily had pulled her pants and underwear down and instantly, she had lifted her and pushed her into the wall.

Meiko was surprised the other woman, being such a light weight, was strong enough to do that. She felt very squeezed between her and the wall, and she understood Lily partly held her up with her own weight. She wrapped her legs around her, and with the blonde's waist being so slim, she realized she could bring her completely to herself, and she pressed her core against her stomach. She was already very hot down there, she couldn't care less about staining the other woman's shirt, and she knew Lily could very well feel her condition through her clothing because her caresses and kissing intensified. She mostly held her up by squeezing her into the wall and she used her left arm as support, while her right hand ran on her body. It didn't take much time for Lily to move it under Meiko and the brunette felt her push two fingers inside. She moaned through the kiss, and the other woman rammed her more strongly into the wall. Meiko realized that as she shifted, the movement had her rub against her stomach, and though the fabric of her shirt felt just a little rough, it intensified her pleasure immensely. She was losing it way too fast, and she rocked her hips frenziedly against the blonde's fingers, also rubbing against her. Her body was shaking, she had to break the kiss to try to breathe. Lily immediately bit her neck; it sent her reeling. Her eyes rolled back, she desperately clutched her and she moaned loudly as she felt herself being pushed over the edge.  
>When she started to relax, Lily let her down, sliding both of their breathless forms down to sit on the wooden floor. The brunette was panting from the exhaustion of being brought to orgasm, the blonde from making a very vigorous effort to keep her off the ground as she did her.<p>

She hadn't quite caught her breath as she felt Lily kiss her neck again. The urgency, ardor and raw desire she felt in the way she devoured her skin had Meiko shiver with lust. And then she felt a terrible void as Lily tore away to stand. Meiko's eyes snapped open, and she watched as the other woman unceremoniously brought down her jeans and underwear. Lily stepped to stand over her and grabbed her head a little forcefully, bringing her face to her. Meiko didn't hesitate to dig in. She remembered her inebriating taste, and she very gladly went to work. She didn't analyze what to do like last time, as she moved her tongue around, sucking and biting lightly her flesh. She didn't need to think about what would feel good; she simply was ecstatic to devour her and it seemed to amply suffice to get the job done. She could already feel Lily twitching, and Meiko pushed her tongue inside her as far as she could. A guttural moan escaped the blonde, and she gripped the brown hair without much mercy as she shoved her closer. Meiko was a little shocked she didn't mind how roughly she handled her. She held onto her thighs and lapped up at her, sucking the flesh from time to time. She distinctly felt it as Lily's legs weakened and started to shake. Meiko was impressed they didn't completely give out as the other woman came.  
>Lily sluggishly bent and kneeled over her lap to sit down. She exhaled heavily. "…I don't know if it's 'cause I haven't had sex with a woman in a while before you or if it's 'cause you're really that good…but <em>damn<em>…" She chuckled as she went to kiss her neck, this time much more playfully. "Where were you all my life?"

Meiko stayed silent. She couldn't say she suspected that the reason Lily had the impression she was so good was simply because the blonde usually had senseless sex with strangers who didn't give a rat's ass about her. Meiko, on the other hand, actually loved her; she poured her heart and all her efforts into pleasing her, so of course it was better.  
>All this was the main reason Meiko wasn't one to sleep around. In addition to lust, she needed to feel that her partner cared for her. Otherwise, she couldn't enjoy herself fully, and she didn't see the point in doing it then. Though, she really loved doing it with the blonde woman straddling her, even Lily wasn't in love with her. The brunette could only guess that it still passed because Lily did care for her, but as a good friend.<br>"I guess we're just…that much compatible." She finally answered, hugging her very tight. Lily's hot and humid skin, the way she felt her rapid heartbeat through her chest, the smell of her hair as she buried her face in it made her crazy with need. Meiko exhaled a shivering breath. How had she not realized quicker she was in love with her?

Feeling her need, Lily interpreted it differently. She mistook it for purely physical need. She brought both arms around her neck and returned her embrace for a long minute. Then she gave a quick peck on her temple and started to move away. "…let's get to bed before we carry on, 'kay?" She grinned, ruffling slightly the brown hair.

"…mm." Meiko nodded faintly and reluctantly let her go. The other woman stood, and Meiko also picked herself up, following her almost immediately. She felt a little torn and at loss, she stood motionless in the entrance. She was reconsidering the whole thing. She could still say no and walk out. She could still push Lily away and bury what happened deep inside her. Things were instantly getting so much more complicated if she went with it. Doing this with Lily on a regular basis was sure to keep her love for her alive, maybe even help it grow. Yet Meiko knew she would eventually have to face the music; there would come a point where she would either need more and have to tell her her feelings or Meiko would have to let go when she'd have a steady boyfriend. The first option was inacceptable first because she didn't feel she could face the social stigma, and then because she knew Lily didn't love her back, wouldn't commit to her. The second option left Meiko with an incredibly painful rupture.  
>Her mind screamed to get out as fast as she could and never see the tall blonde again. All in all, it would be less painful in the end if she did.<br>But both her heart and body wouldn't have it. She loved her. She felt good in her arms. If neither of her objects of affection could return her feelings, at least one of them needed her in some way…and her heart told her that if she spat on that chance, she would be self-inflicting unnecessary ache and loneliness upon herself.  
>Breaking her out of her bubble, long, delicate fingers entwined themselves with hers.<p>

Lily could see something was weighting on her, but because of the incredible need and lust she had just felt from the other woman, she didn't suspect she might be considering walking out. What she thought was…the way they'd done what they'd just done might have shaken her. "…I'll be more gentle if you'd rather have that." She offered before pulling lightly on her hand to lead her to her room.

Meiko threw her dilemma out the door. She followed her willingly. "…No. Give me all you've got, I can handle it." She simply said as she stepped in the room. "…When I'll come to you for this…do what you want with me." She added. Meiko stopped a few feet away from the bed, releasing the other woman's hand. She pulled her top above her head. "Use me. Think of me as yours. Entirely yours." She breathed, hoping she wasn't betraying herself. She had needed to release some of her feelings.

Lily slowly turned to stare back at her, silent. She searched her red eyes, a little troubled. The tone of Meiko's voice wasn't one she could place, and the look in her eyes wasn't one she was sure she understood either. What she said and the way she said it, it sounded to Lily like…maybe, just _maybe_…  
>…but she had to be imagining things, she thought.<br>It was simply that her relationship with Meiko was different now. It crossed a line that allowed different emotions and desires to be expressed. Of course she didn't recognize what the brunette expressed; she wasn't used to how she expressed lust yet. Meiko had always been an intensely passionate person, one to throw herself completely into it whenever she did something, whatever it was. Meiko was simply throwing herself into this with everything she had, because that's how she was. Moreover, Meiko had always been hopelessly in love with that guy. So Lily decided that if Meiko told her to think of her as completely hers, it was simply a way of expressing 'no holding back'.  
>A slight smile etched itself on Lily's lips. "…'Kay. I'll do that." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around her to slowly undo her bra and discard it. She pushed her strongly enough to make her fall over on the bed. Lily then pulled her own shirt above her head. She hadn't been wearing a bra so she was now completely naked. She slowly climbed on top of her and held her hands down on each side of her. "You're mine, love." She announced.<p>

Meiko knew she was getting herself deeper in some huge mess, but she couldn't help herself. Right now, her heart hammered in her chest and as Lily claimed her lips, she kissed her back with feverish passion.

**- not really continued in the next chapter**


End file.
